


Jealous is a caveman's best friend.

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...I guess the title really explains it more than I could and plus Im not good at coming up with summary's when its 2:35am ^^ Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous is a caveman's best friend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sk81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk81/gifts).



> Soooo, after getting the idea agessssss ago from Sk81 for possessive Adam, It's finally here ^^

Adam couldn’t help it,

He knew that Sauli was his own celebrity in Finland with his big brother wins the few years they had met, he knew it every time they came to Finland, that Sauli would be talked too, would be asked for photos and autographs from his own fans as well as his own.

But it didn’t mean that Adam would like it and he didn’t.

Back home in the states, Sauli was his…he was only really known as ‘Adam Lambert’s Viking boyfriend’ who came crashing in to Adam’s life on a big Viking boat not quite in the Arctic Circle, but he was his!

Adam watched from where he was sat back in the chair of  some club he didn’t know the name off, the music loud around the band who was still giddy and giggly from the show which Adam knew was his best performance since they started the tour which wasn’t a tour.  
Sauli had gotten up to go get another round of drinks when he was bumped in to by someone, Adam knew that there would already be a sorry on Sauli’s own lips even when it wasn’t his fault. Watching as Sauli nodded to whatever the person had said the large and always welcoming smile on his face…the same smile which had caused Adam to turn away from when he had been leaving the club to go back and introduce himself to the blond man two years before hand.

Two years of bliss happiness which he never thought he would find after he had become successful on Idol.

Adam was aware of the others around them, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t take his eyes off Sauli who had covered his mouth as he laughed, eyes big and round before he nodded towards the bar, their bodies turning towards it as a small frown appeared between Adam’s eyes.

He didn’t like that at all…he didn’t care that the person who Sauli was talking to was female, he just didn’t like the way she pulled smiles out Sauli, he wanted Sauli to be back at the table with them, to be sat back beside Adam and leaning in to him while Adam’s hand rested on his thigh.  
Glass being lifted off the table, Adam sipped at it and drained the last of the amber liquid before he pushed it back on to the table again, eyes never leaving his boyfriend who had turned to hug the women before he turned back to the bar and lifted up the tray filled with drinks.

His eyes met those of Sauli’s as he smiled, the smile which was being returned was big and ‘Adam’s’, the same smile Sauli would give him when they were alone, the same smile he would get when they went to bed at night.

‘’Sorry for taking so long’’ Sauli spoke out once he had reached the table, the tray being pushed on carefully before he leaned over it a little and started to hand the drinks out. Reaching out, Adam slid his hand up the back of Sauli’s thigh slowly, the action drawing out a small shiver and a glance thrown over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow at Adam before he turned back and pushed two drinks towards Tommy and Brian who was laughing about something as Adam moved his hand to the curve of Sauli’s ass before resting it against his lower back.

Sauli was his and he was going to show it, no matter what trouble I caused him.

‘’I want to dance’’ Looking up from Sauli as he sat down, Adam looked over towards Terrance dropped down with a groan, ‘’there’s no one seems to remotely interested’’ He muttered as Tommy laughed and threw his arm over Terrance’s shoulders and smacked a kiss against his cheek.  
‘’I would dance with you, but for one, Im not drunk enough and for two, I don’t dance’’ Tommy smirked out which earned him a shove.  
‘’Jerk’’ Terrance muttered before he turned his eyes on to Adam with a twinkle, ‘’dance with me boss man, the pretty straight boy isn’t any good’’ Terrance laughed out as Adam grinned and shook his head, his hand sliding along Sauli’s leg again, squeezing softly under the table.  
‘’Oh, I’ll dance with you’’ Sauli piped up, his body sliding out from under Adam’s touch and the table before he could even stop him.

Scowling to himself, Adam sat back further in to the seat, his drink in hand and watched as his boyfriend pulled the dancer towards the busy dance floor, Ebony and Ivory in a sea of hungry sharks.  
Eyes narrowed, Adam’s fingers slowly curled around the glass tighter as he watched Terrance and Sauli dance together, their bodies close enough to be touching as they both laughed.

‘’Hey’’ Turning, Adam blinked a few times and looked towards Tommy who was smirking at him slightly, a small gleam in his eyes letting Adam know that he was drunk enough to be pulled in to dancing but there was something else there which made Adam smirk back slightly. ‘’Tonight was killer’’ Tommy grinned out, glass raised in a toast as the others joined.  
‘’WE are in Helsinki, the end of the not tour of course it was killer’’ Adam retorted as he moved his own glass to clink with his bands before they all pulled back and drank the toast away, eyes catching with knowing looks which showed that none of them really wanted tonight to be over because then it would mean that the mini not tour would official be over and they would official be thrown back in to the chaos of reality.

Talking for a short while, Adam let his eyes turn back to the dance floor over the rim of his glass, blue orbs dancing over people’s heads in search for his boyfriend and dancer to see that they were no longer there. Searching frantically, Adam soon found them talking, heads close and next to the bar before Sauli laughed at something Terrance had said, his hand moving up to slap against the dancers toned chest as he buried his smile in to his bicep.

Adam didn’t like it, he didn’t want Sauli touching other men and he certainly didn’t want other men touching his life, even if they were his own extended family.

Drink downed and empty glass pushed against the table top, Adam shifted his jacket off which he still didn’t know why he had on and moved to drop it over Sauli’s own leather on which sat in the inside of the booth with the other’s. The heat of the club rushed at Adam’s bare arms quickly, just like the coldness of backstage did when he had finally left the stage at the end of the show.

Snagging Sauli’s still full drink up, Adam sipped at the fruity drink and wondered what his boyfriend had ordered himself as he turned back to look towards him and Terrance just as they started to walk away from the bar again, Terrance’s hand resting low on Sauli’s back had him taking a bigger mouthful as his blue eyes followed their movements back on to the dance floor as another song kicked up, the beat smooth just like their bodies…it was almost too sexual for Adam’s taste as he felt a kick under the table and he snapped his head back around to see Tommy smirking again, for the first time he had realized that the rest of the band was gone and it was just the two of them sat there.  
‘’You look like someone just got the toy you wanted the most’’ Tommy slurped out, his tongue dragging along the side of his beer bottle as some sloshed out and over the smooth glass, ‘’jealously doesn’t suit you dude’’ He winked out.  
‘’Who said I was jealous?’’ Adam asked back as he took another swig of Sauli’s drink and a perfect eyebrow raised on the elfish man’s face,  
‘’You have been watching Sauli like a hawk every time he leaves the table and when he’s here you are touching him and glaring at any guy who gets too close to him’’ Tommy grinned before he yelped as Adam kicked him back under the table and smirked at his guitarist.

Ignoring the pointed look he could feel, Adam turned back to watch Terrance and Sauli and froze, drink half way to his lips when he noticed Sauli whispering something in to the dancer’s ear and moved back slightly only for the dancer to pull him closer by the hands on his waist and move his head closer to the blond man’s neck.

That was totally not cool in Adam’s books.

Finishing his boyfriends drink off, Adam pushed it on to the table before he started to push himself up off the seat and edge away.  
‘’Go get him tiger’’ Tommy yelled out towards him, a brief glance over his shoulder in the guitarist direction before he turned back and started to stalk closer to the dance floor.

Bodies moving around him, Adam slipped and turned his way through the dancer’s, each step getting him closer to his target before he noticed the way Terrance’s lips was moving against Sauli’s ear in words, his body in the same space as it had been from when Adam had seen from the table and he had realized how silly he was being… yet the jealously was still there as he started walking again.

Getting in behind Sauli, Adam smirked a little when Terrance quickly snapped his head back at the sight of him and laughed slightly, his hands pushing the small blond backwards until Adam slipped his hands around his waist and rested them against his belly, the surprised sound leaving Sauli’s lips had Adam grinning like a mad man as he leaned down and pressed his lips against his boyfriends sharp jaw line.  
‘’Mine’’ He growled lightly, teeth nipping at Sauli’s ear lobe as his boyfriend pulled an arm up and rested his hand on the back of Adam’s neck.

Pulling the smaller body back against his fully, Adam tightened his arm around Sauli’s mid section while his other hand trailed down, a smirk appearing on his lips as he heard the quick intake of breath for it to be let out again as he slipped his hand under Sauli’s tight shirt to lay over his stomach, the skin heated…almost burning to the touch as Adam rolled his hips to the music’s beat, Sauli’s body moving with his just as smoothly as it had with Terrance.

Pressing his lips against Sauli’s neck, Adam scrapped his teeth against the warm skin as his hand stroked over baby soft skin.  
This was what he lived for… this was why he embraced the green eyed monster for.

Sauli was his to hold and to touch, to love and to fight for.

Sauli was his air to breath, his fire to tease.

But most of all, Sauli was the reason for his heart to beat so strong, the reason why he never gave up on his dream, his perfect boyfriend in his arms was the reason why he gave up on looking for love such a long time ago, he knew that Sauli was his soul mate, the perfect creation made just for him.

Smiling in to his boyfriend’s neck, Adam pulled him flush to his body, hips rolling with a whole different reason which he knew Sauli understood the moment his breath hitched in his throat, his pulse changing to a quicker one against Adam’s cheek as he moved, his hand leaving Adam’s neck and moving to his arms to push away before he was turning in Adam’s loose hold and pressing his body back up against his own.

Eyes locked, bodies rolling, hands touching skin under each other’s shirt, Adam pulled him closer until only his toes was touching the floor, their groins in sync, their breaths mingled before Adam sucked the remaining breath from his Vikings body with a clash of lips against lips, hips against hips, hands against the denim covered cheeks of his lovers body, holding him to him as he owned him.

Breaking apart for needed air, Adam pushed a hand up Sauli’s hand slowly and let his fingers sprawl out between his shoulder blades, a clear sign of possession as they danced, foreheads touching and eyes locked, breathes panting.

Yeah no man was going to be moving on his own personally Viking, he had once said that he would find him, that he would come riding in own his own ship under the northern lights. Truth be told that there was no lights on show that night and that they were not in the arctic circle and Sauli never arrived on a ship in front of Adam, but he was his own Viking, the wild man inside Sauli’s heart loved him just as much and maybe more than he loved him but their love was true and Adam didn’t care that he had to wait nearly all his life for the ‘one’, he didn’t care that it took him a TV reality show and a world tour to meet him. And he didn’t care that he often got jealous over his sweet and friendly boyfriend talking to others, he knew Sauli got jealous for him to at times, sure he didn’t show it in public often like Adam did. But Adam knew that their hearts beat as one.

He had Sauli and that’s all he cared for, he didn’t try changing his future just for love, he pushed love out the window of a skyscraper, letting is crash down to earth before it came crawling back when the right time had appeared.

Jealously wasn’t a good look but he didn’t care and by the look on his boyfriends face, Sauli didn’t care either. He liked it when Adam went all cavemen on him like he was doing; their bodies pressed so tightly that no space was even visible between them, Adam knew how Sauli liked the way he would nudge his chin up and press his lips to his so softly that it almost felt like they weren’t touching at all.

But most of all, Adam knew Sauli loved it when people knew that he was the ‘one’ going home with the singer Adam Lambert at the end of the night, the ‘one’ who got to see the private sides of Adam, the weaker sides and the most vulnerably sides. The ‘one’ who got to see the dark hair man without the security blanket of make up on his face at night and the almost childish look on Adam’s face the first thing in the morning when he would grab the blankets from the bottom of the bed where they would normally kick them during the night and pull them up over both of their heads, a still half asleep laugh on his lips as they would cuddle under their ‘cave’, sharing lazily and loved filled kisses and just talking to each other, telling them that they loved each other because for those moments, they were just two people, just Adam and Sauli, just two people in love and waking up together in the warmth of their love.  
Yeah it was jealously who had Adam smiling down at his boyfriend as they danced and it was jealously which had Sauli laughing and burying his face in to Adam’s neck as their heated groins rolled and rubbed together in the sea of people around them.

 

_-True is the saying that no man shapes his own fortune.  
                               - Unknown_


End file.
